


Harry's Realization

by Emanning13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23575591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emanning13/pseuds/Emanning13
Summary: Harry has a realization in the last quidditch match of his Hogwarts career.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 38





	Harry's Realization

**Author's Note:**

> All rights belong to J. K. Rowling.

Harry and Draco were racing towards the snitch. They were equally matched. It was the last quidditch match of the year. Whoever won this won the cup. It seemed neither were giving up the fight. They both desperately wanted to win. Harry wanted to win the cup one last time. Draco just wanted to beat Harry at least once.

Finally Draco gained a lead against Harry and grasped the snitch in his hand. Winning the match. “Draco has captured the snitch! Slytherin wins!” Harry can hear the announcer yell. He is floored. Watching Draco’s face light up with joy as he realized he finally won. He finally beat Harry to the snitch.

Harry’s breath catches in his throat as they land on the pitch. The way Draco’s features shine in the sun show how beautiful and breathtaking Draco really is. Harry then realizes that he is doomed. He had this forbidden crush on the Slytherin for months now, but just then he realized it is so much more than just a crush.

He is in love with Draco and Draco doesn’t even know.

Harry barely even notices anything as traipses back to the Gryffindor locker room. He sits on the bench and just stares. His teammates don’t blame him. They tell him it was a good game, and he did his best. He doesn’t even hear them or recognize they are there. He is stuck in his own head. Stuck on his realization. That he is in love and can’t do anything about it.

“-Otter! Potter!” Harry hears.

“Huh?” He murmurs looking up to see Draco staring at him.

“Are you okay?” Draco asks.

“Yeah fine. Good game Draco. It was a great catch.” Harry congratulates him.

“Thanks.” Draco replies.

Harry thinks he goes away, but after a few moments he looks up to see Draco still there.

“What do you want?”

Draco sighs. “Things I can’t have.”

Harry nods. He knows how that feels. “Draco you can have whatever you heart desires. I know you may think that you don’t deserve it, but you do. Everyone should get a second chance.”

“This is one thing I know I cannot have. I couldn’t even have your friendship, Now that I want more? Forget it.” Draco confesses.

Harry stares at Draco. Did that mean Draco wanted to be more than friends with him? Oh Harry hopes so. He stands and makes his way over to stand in front of Draco. “Why can’t you have that?” Harry asks.

Draco snorts. “Because you hate me.”

“I don’t hate you.”

Draco raises an eyebrow. “Really?”

“Really.”

Draco gapes at him. Harry smiles. He leans forward and presses his lips against Draco’s. Draco whines into Harry’s mouth and returns the kiss. It’s hot, moist, and glorious. Lips caressing each other. Harry slides his tongue against Draco’s lips, Draco lets him in. Harry groans as he gains access to Draco’s mouth. Tongues slide against each other battling it out. Harry winning. Harry pushes Draco against the wall and their bodies mold together. They both moan as their erections meet.

“Wait. Wait. Please. Wait.” Draco gasps as Harry breaks the kiss to kiss his jaw and neck.

Harry stops. “Is this too fast for you?”

“No. I just need to clarify a few things.” Draco catches his breath. “I need you to be sure about this Harry. Really and truly sure. I can’t do a one off with you. I want more than that. If you kiss me again, I will not be able to let you go. I want a forever with you. If I can’t have that then I don’t want anything at all.”

“Draco, I am in love with you. And I would very much like to be your boyfriend.”

“Excellent.” Draco murmurs before pulling Harry into another kiss. That heated up again.

They grinded and moaned against each other. Harry waved his hand, and they were both naked. Draco gasped. Harry raised an eyebrow. Draco smiled. Harry picked Draco up and Draco wrapped his legs around Harry. Harry murmured a cleaning and preparation spell for Draco. Draco wince. “Sorry.” Harry murmurs. Draco just shakes his head. Harry gently entered Draco. He waited for Draco to be ready. Draco nodded. Harry pulled almost all the way out before slamming back in. He started slow and steady, but eventually sped up. Draco moaned and whined. “Yes, yes. Oh god. Yes. Harry. There!” Draco screamed as Harry found his prostate.

Harry smirked and repeatedly hit that particular spot over and over. “So tight and warm. Fuck Draco.” Harry panted. He kept fucking Draco faster and harder. The desire to spill into his hot ass made Harry harder than ever. He was so close.

He groaned and , licked, and bubbles Draco's jaw and neck. While pounding into Draco. Fucking him against the wall. Getting closer to reaching their climaxes, Harry pulled Draco' s hard cock in rhythm with their coupling.

Finally, Draco cried out his release spilling over their stomachs, screaming Harry’s name and tightened around Harry almost deliciously. Harry rocked into Draco one, two, three more times before spilling his warm cum into Draco. Harry came down off his high and lowered Draco to the ground, pulling out of him as easily as possible. Draco wincing and whining at the loss. Once they were breathing properly, they dressed and walked hand in hand back to the castle.

THE END


End file.
